


Kitty Cat Costumes

by orphan_account



Series: "Hey Babe~" Prompt [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kaoru wears a girl's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Hey babe~"

"Oh, Kaoru..."

Before Kyoya laid a sexy Halloween costume-clad Kaoru. Probably some sort of cat, or dog, or animal that was fluffy, Kyoya told himself. Based on the whiskers, though, he guessed it was a cat costume. He dropped his bag by the door and adjusted his glasses to try to hide his blush. "Are you a cat now?"

"A sexy one at that," Kaoru winked, running a hand up his thigh. Kyoya swallowed visibly, taking a step into the room.

"And are you planning on trick-or-treating in this costume, Kaoru?"

"Are you kidding? This costume is for your eyes only, senpai," Kaoru tugged at the miniskirt of the costume, showing off some of his white lace underwear. "You like lace, senpai~?"

"Very much," Kyoya replied, taking another step into the room and slipping off his shoes.

"Good, I was hoping my shadow king did~"

The singsong tone in Kaoru's voice set Kyoya off. He had his shirt off in a matter of seconds and pounced on his kitty cat on the bed, kissing him with such passion that they were knocked backwards onto the bed and Kyoya was straddling him.

"Someone's anxious," Kaoru teased, playing with the older's nipple. Kyoya groaned softly and kissed his neck passionately, leaving small hickeys from his neck up to his earlobe.

"So the kitty cat costume is a go?"

"Very much so."


End file.
